Christmas Comedy
by PippElulu
Summary: The Ojamajos (and others) go through what Garfield the cat goes through... At Christmas Time! Read and enjoy Christmas Comedy of Garfield happening to our favourite Ojamajos (and others).
1. Two Days Till Christmas!

Me: Hi people!  
Doremi: Lulu-chan's already made an Ojamajo Doremi Funny Moments but NOW she's doing it Garfield Style!  
Hazuki: How's this going to turn out?  
Aiko: Badly  
Onpu: Ai-chan! Manners!  
Momoko: Special guest too! Hehehe, they'll never find out that it was the Que-  
Me & Aiko: *Cover Momoko's mouth*  
Aiko: She never knows what she's saying!  
Hazuki: A-Ai-chan...  
Me: She's right though!  
Aiko & Momoko: JUST START!  
Me: Hehe, before Ai-chan kills me, I just have to say, this is a Christmas special! :D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You'll never find where I put your present this year Momo-chan." Aiko said, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"We'll just see about that!" Momoko smirked before rushing off.

Aiko took a sip of coffee. "I hope she does find it. I forgot where I put it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko was lying on the ground.

Majorika came up to her. "There are mice all over this house and there you lie."

Momoko stayed where she was.

"And you call yourself a person!" Majorika went on.

"Moo!" Momoko responded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jou-sama was lying on the couch.

Majorin came over. "What you're doing is wrong!"

Jou-sama stayed in the same position.

"Wrong I tell you!" Majorin continued shouting.

Jou-sama's stance stayed in tact.

Suddenly Majorin calmed down. "That's what I'm going to say if you ever do something, Jou-sama."

"Sounds like a plan." Jou-sama said from her position.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aiko stood next to the bench with a cup of coffee and a bored look on her face.

Doremi suddenly came over. "I'm going to cook some Christmas cookies for Akatsuki-kun!" she said cheerfully leaving.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Aiko heard, but kept her bored face.

"Hot, hot, yaah, FIRE!" Doremi voice came from the kitchen. Aiko still with her bored face.

Smoke suddenly came from the kitchen and Aiko's eyes shot wide open.

Doremi came out in the midst of the smoke and Aiko got her bored face again.

"I accidentally set the oven to 'broil'." She said. Aiko kept her bored stare.

"We lost 12 gingerbread men, 6 elves, 3 Santa's, and a sugarplum fairy."

"Oh the humanity." Aiko muttered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Ai-chan!" Momoko squealed. "It's one of those recordable cards from everyone back in America!"

Momoko had a big smile on her face.

MOO!

The cow, Aiko thought

OINK-OINK!

The pig, she thought.

CLUCL-CLUCK!

The chicken

BAAAA!

The sheep.

HEY NEENER HEAD!

The brother, Aiko thought, as Momoko got a bored look on her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Majorin was, unintentionally, standing underneath some mistletoe.

The Queen came along and smiled at her, then gave her a quick kiss and walked off. Majorin then turned to poke her tongue out at any extremely surprised Majoruka.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Onpu and Momoko were standing in front of an empty plate.

"Man, I really wanted that last donut." Onpu said.

Momoko looked indifferent.

"But someone has taken it." Onpu said, looking at Momoko.

Momoko kept her face.

"Who would do that?" Onpu asked.

"Chubby elves?" Momoko offered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Decorating a Christmas tree." Hazuki started.

"Rule number one." She continued.

"Never let Momo-chan help."

Momoko is seen covered in Christmas lights. "I FEEL FESTIVE!" she shouted to the roof.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aiko was sitting at a table smiling.

"So I have to be good for a whole month. Not a problem!" she said.

She continued sitting there.

Suddenly she slammed her head down onto the table.

"This is gonna kill me!" she groaned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hazuki and Doremi were standing in the middle of a snow covered hill.

"I thought this would be fun." Doremi said.

Hazuki looked at her.

"Outdoors... cutting down our own Christmas tree." Doremi continued.

"That was a telephone pole." Hazuki said.

Doremi was already walking away. "We should go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Doremi walked over to the scales and stepped on them.

"Wow! Someone's lost some weight." The scale said, causing Doremi to beam.

As soon as Doremi left, the scales spoke up again.

"That takes care of HER Christmas present."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Majorika came along in a Santa hat.

"Oh, Santa! You shaved your beard!" Jou-sama gasped.

Majorika looked surprise.

Jou-sama poked Majorika in the stomach. "And put on more weight!"

Majorika frowned.

We now see Jou-sama with the Santa hat covering her face, and Majorika is now off screen.

"And lost your sense of humour." Jou-sama muttered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Onpu was walking along and saw Momoko.

"I got a Christmas card, Onpu-chan!"

Onpu stared at her.

"I bet it's from my brother!" Momoko continued.

"How do you know?" Onpu asked.

"It's addressed to 'Sissy girl'." Momoko answered with an annoyed look.

"Maybe it's from your health club." Onpu stated, walking off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Doremi reached for a plate of cookies.

"Don't touch those cookies!" Majorika shouted.

Doremi looked surprised.

"They're for company." Majorika said.

"Should I go out and knock first?" Doremi asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"DOREMI! YOU ATE ALL THE CHRISTMAS COOKIES!" Majorika shouted.

"So I did," Doremi said. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm telling Santa." Majorika said and walked off.

"WAIT! I'M SORRY! I'LL MAKE MORE! I'LL LEARN TO BAKE!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You'd better shape up girly." Majorika hissed at Momoko.

"Yeah, yeah." Momoko muttered.

Or I'm calling Santa!" Majorika continued.

"No you won't." Momoko answered.

As Majorika stormed off to call Santa, Momoko turned to the audience with a big smile on her face.

"I cut the phone line." She said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"ALL RIGHT DOREMI!" Majorika shouted. "THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING SANTA!"

She dialled the phone. "And this time, I'm telling him what you did!"

Doremi looked scared.

"_You have reached the North Pole 'Naughty Line', we are currently experiencing a high volume of calls, please stay on the line and your call will be answered in the order it was received." _The receiver said.

**FA LAH LAH LAH LAAAAH LA LA LA LA!**

Doremi turned to the audience. "With any luck, she'll be on hold till January."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Have you been working on your Christmas list Momo-chan?" Hazuki asked Momoko.

"Done and done." Momoko replied. "I already E-mailed it too Santa."

**The North Pole**

"He got through the firewall again, sir." An Elf informed.

"Man, that kid can hack." Santa said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Merry Christmas from your agency." Onpu read. "They always remember." She said.

Momoko took the card. "P.S. Asuka-san, don't wear your necktie near the blender."

"They remembered that too." Aiko snorted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Need a stamp for your second letter to Santa?" Majorin asked Momoko.

"Nope. I've already E-mailed it." She answered.

**The North Pole**

"The server crashed, sir!" An Elf squealed.

"Gee, let me guess." Santa muttered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko marched up to Aiko who sighed.

"I told you, Momo-chan, I've hidden your Christmas present where you'll NEVER find it."

Momoko took out a feather.

"Tickle me all you want, I'm not telling you."

"She's tougher then I thought." Momoko informed the audience.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko walked up to Aiko with a smirk.

"I bought your present today." She said, with a grin.

Aiko disappeared from view but Momoko went on.

"And it's VERY well hidden." She continued.

"So just forget about finding it, pal." She finished, with a smirk.

Aiko was standing right behind Momoko, leaning on a present.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You two better get to bed." Hazuki told Doremi and Momoko.

"Oh no!" Momoko began. "This year we catch Santa in the act!" Doremi finished.

Doremi and Momoko sit with their arms folded on the bench.

Suddenly we see Doremi and Momoko with their heads slammed against the bench, sleeping, and Santa right behind them, drinking milk and eating cookies.

"I love tradition." He said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I thought I'd start my Christmas cards early this year!" Majorin said, with a big smile.

Majorika looked at her with a bored look.

Majorin threw away the pencil she was holding. "Yeah, I don't believe me either."

Majorika looked smug."Race you to the couch."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Look, Doremi-chan! I made gingerbread men!" Momoko squealed. "Isn't he cute." She asked, holding up a gingerbread man.

"Yep," Doremi answered. She then bit it's head off. "Too cute to live." She said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jou-sama came across a very shiny and clear bauble.

She squinted into it.

"Is my nose really that big?" she gasps

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jou-sama! What do you want on your Bologna?" Majorin's voice called from the kitchen.

Jou-sama looked at the audience with a bored look.

"A Steak!" she called back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fa-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La  
Fa-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La  
Fa-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La**

Majorika and Aiko were listening to the music. Majorika was smiling and Aiko looked annoyed.

Aiko disappeared from screen

**Fa-La-La-La-GAK!**

"My singing wreath!" Majorika gasped.

"Just Fa-La-La-La-ed, it's last La." Aiko said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Onpu was waiting around in a Santa hat.

"If Santa brings what I want, he gets the hat back." She addressed the audience.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko was wearing a giant Christmas hat that went past her knees.

"Christmas is coming!" She said.

Silence...

"For those of you unable to take a big, fat, hint."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Me: Wow I actually finished...  
Aiko: Wow, and you have 2 more to do!  
Me: You totally ruined my triumph Ai-chan...  
Onpu: I didn't get much of a part in this...  
Me: No worries! You'll have a lot next chapter!  
Hazuki: That was... Interesting to say the least.  
Momoko: I did GOOD!  
Doremi: Me too!  
Jou-sama: Thank you for including me, Lulu-chan.  
Me: No problem, Jou-sama!  
Majorin & Majorika: Yes, thankyou  
Majoruka: I ONLY GOT ONE MENTION!  
Me: Because nobody likes you... Next time! We'll have 4 special guests! You should be able to guess them, but if you can't, you'll see them next time... I'll give you a hint... There's 4 of them.  
Doremi & Hazuki: Until next time!  
Aiko, Onpu & Momoko: Bye!**


	2. Happy Christmas Eve!

Me: AND here are the guests  
Akatsuki: Hello  
Fujio: Nice to meet you  
Leon: What's up!  
Tooru: Yo  
Doremi: OH MY GOSH! Welcome!  
Hazuki: It's nice to see you!  
Aiko: Oh boy  
Onpu: Um... Okay?  
Momoko: YAY! THE FLAT 4!  
Me: I love these guys!  
Akatsuki & Doremi: *Kissing*  
Fujio & Hazuki: *Blushing at the sight*  
Leon & Aiko: *Gagging at the sight*  
Tooru & Onpu: *Looking confused*  
Momoko: *Smiling*  
Me: Um... Okay! On with the stuff!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A leaf covered Momoko came up screen.

"Hey everybody! It's the holiday season!

...

"Have you hugged your Christmas tree yet?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So Onpu-chan, is Santa going to bring you lots of presents this year?" Tooru asked Onpu.

"He'd better," she mumbled. "We have a contract and I have a good lawyer."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_We return now to the littlest elf." The TV said._

Fujio gave a bored look at the TV before suddenly frowning at it...

Then pulling out a microscope and staring at it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey look, Ai-chan! Another Christmas card!" Leon said.

"I wonder if it's for Momo-chan from Doc Boy?

Aiko looked at him. "Does the postmark have a cow on it?" She asked, though this came unnoticed by the blonde wizard.

"The postmark has a cow on it." Leon said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jou-sama walked along and stopped at the sight of... "A box?" she said.

No wait! Not at this time of year! It's not a box... It's... It's!

"IT'S A NAKED CHRISTMAS PRESENT!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're hard to shop for, Onpu-chan! I still haven't got your present!" Tooru said into the phone.

"Really? I got yours two months ago!" Onpu answered.

Tooru slammed the phone down with a grunt.

Leon came in. "Oh cheer up! Have some losernog!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Onpu-chan, I'm stuck on your gift, I need a hint."

"Oh, Tooru-kun, you don't have to get me anything."

Tooru put the phone down. "She's REALLY not playing fair."

"Love is such a fun spectator sport." Jou-sama addressed the audience.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Onpu-chan is coming over for Christmas!" Tooru said, cheerfully.

Leon looked at him with a bored expression.

"Does the house look okay?" Tooru suddenly said.

"Tooru-kun, it's Onpu-chan." Fujio said.

"Better clean." Tooru muttered.

"Like your life depended on it." Akatsuki said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wanna share a candy cane?" Majorin asked Jou-sama.

Jou-sama suddenly sped off with the candy cane.

"THAT'S NOT SHARING!" Majorin yelled.

"I'll save you the stripe." Jou-sama's voice answered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm heavily into tradition this year!" Momoko stated with a smile.

Suddenly from the kitchen we hear Onpu's voice.

"ALL! THE COOKIES! GONE!"

"As I was saying," Momoko said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko rushed up to the FLAT 4 and Aiko.

"Look, guys, Doc Boy sent me a Christmas card!"

Akatsuki and Fujio looked at each other in confusion while Tooru blinked and Aiko and Leon had a bored look on their face.

"Happy Anniversary, my dearest, on this, our, wedding day: Love Doc Boy." Momoko read. "What does that mean?"

Aiko started walking off. "It means the food and grain store was out of Christmas cards."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"When it comes to wrapping presents, no one is faster than me!" Tooru said proudly.

Akatsuki looked behind him at the jumbled ribbon tied, weirdly shaped wrapping.

"I said I was fast, not neat." Tooru muttered.

"I picked up on that." Akatsuki answered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Doremi was facing the audience.

"Don't get me wrong... It's not that I don't like Christmas."

She threw her hands in the air.

"I LOVE Christmas."

She put her hands down.

"But what's with the 'Once a Year' thing?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hazuki sighed.

It's Christmas Eve... Presents are wrapped, Carols sing, and Santa's snack is out and waiting.

Onpu grinned. "Only one thing left to do!" she said cheerfully.

Momoko, Onpu, and Hazuki are suddenly seen sitting on top of the bed.

"Not be able to fall asleep all night!" They squealed in unison.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko is seen staring down Leon with an amazingly weird, excited expression.

"What do you call that look?" Leon asked, looking a bit scared.

Momoko (still with her face) answered. "Eager anticipation!"

Aiko had seen the scene and was hissing

"I don't know if I can take this for the next day!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akatsuki was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee when he saw a bright light approaching him.

He looked surprised and then, suddenly, Doremi came over to him covered in Christmas lights.

Akatsuki smiled. "Okya, let's go get a tree."

"He read my mind!" Doremi told the audience.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, stranger! Long time no see!" Jou-sama said to something in front of her.

"We're looking great! Can I get you anything?" she asked.

We zoom out and see she's talking to a Christmas Tree.

"Maybe some water?" she asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's not the present that counts Doremi-chan." Fujio sighed.

"It's the thought put into it." Hazuki finished.

"Think huge." Doremi answered, receiving two annoyed and bored looks from Fujio and Hazuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Eggnog?" Onpu asked Aiko, holding two cups of eggnog.

"Why thank you!" Aiko gasped.

We now see Onpu standing there with no cups of eggnog and an annoyed expression on her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_You have reached Santa's workshop. If you've been Naughty, Press One, if you've been Nice, Press Two."_

Jou-sama leaned down and pressed Two.

"_Yeah right." _The receiver said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fujio woke up to see a mouse on his bed.

"Wha?" Fujio started.

"This is a dream, and I'm a sugarplum!" The mouse said.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The trees are up, the lights are on, and now it's SNOWING!" Tooru yelled.

"There's only ONE thing missing." He said with a smirk.

"BRING IT ON, FAT MAN!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"As I said, Christmas is all about tradition." Leon addressed the audience.

DING-DONG!

"And that would be our traditional Christmas Eve Barbecue Pepperoni with double cheese."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm spending the evening with an idiot." Aiko muttered.

Momoko pointed at Aiko and laughed.

"HA! HA! HA!"

She suddenly stopped.

"Hey!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Santa is coming soon, Momo-chan, have you been good this year?" Onpu asked.

Momoko's eyes shot open. But narrowed again immediately

"Yes." She answered.

"Too late! I already saw your pupils dilate!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Doremi looked at Momoko with swirly, happy, eyes. "I'm feeling Christmasy!"

Momoko looked bored. "I know."

Doremi turned away and Momoko got swirly, happy, eyes. "It's catching!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tooru started shaking his present.

Shake! Shake! Shake!

"Ahem."

Tooru turned around.

"You're not peeking are you?" Akatsuki asked.

"Onlu with my ears." Tooru said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Christmas Eve and I can't sleep." Aiko muttered.

She got out of bed. "I need a sedative."

She went over to Momoko.

"Quick, tell me a story about your girlhood in America!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jou-sama was looking out the window, smiling.

Aiko walked up to her. "Any sign of him?"

"Not yet," was the answer she got.

"We ordered pizza." Aiko tells the audience, as she walked off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I know how excited you are about Christmas Doremi-chan." Hazuki sighed.

"And I know it's Christmas Eve."

We now see Doremi in bed.

"But it's only noon!" Hazuki cried.

"Quiet!" Doremi voice came from under the covers.

"The faster I get to sleep, the faster it'll be tomorrow!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Me: Hehehe  
Akatsuki: Oh my goodness  
Doremi: *Kisses Akatsuki's cheek*  
Onpu: *Smiles* Akatsuki-kun and Doremi-chan are in the holiday spirit.  
Hazuki: *Blushes* Mhm  
Tooru & Fujio: *Shake their heads*  
Leon: Hey, it's actually fun acting like an idiot  
Aiko: Must be, because you act like one all the time.  
Momoko: Wow that was mean  
Leon: I'm used to it  
Hana: HANA-CHAN WANNA BE IN THIS!  
Pop: Me too!  
Jou-sama: Will we ALL be included next chapter?  
Me: Oh for sure!  
Majorin & Majorika: Thanks  
Me: And next time, we'll have a BIG surprise at the end...  
Aiko & Leon: Oh really?  
Doremi: What is it?  
Me:... Um... It... Has something to do with Aiko...  
Aiko: TELL ME!  
Me: HELP!  
Everyone else: Happy Christmas Eve!  
Me: No seriously... HELP!**


	3. Merry Christmas!

Me: YAY! The last chapter!  
Aiko: TELL ME!  
Me: CRAP!  
Leon: .. Are those two always like this?  
Hazuki: *Shrugs*  
Tooru: Rather... Interesting  
Onpu: Ya think? This is Ai-chan and Lulu-chan so I'm not surprised.  
Momoko: Hehehehe  
Fujio: It's Christmas I presume?  
Majoruka: That's right.  
Majorika: SAMBA!  
Pop: I'm in this!  
Hana: You better put me in Lulu-chan!  
Doremi: Akatsuki-kun, can we get a 'chu' under the mistletoe?  
Akatsuki: *Picks Doremi up bridal style* If you wish, Doremi-chan.  
Majorin: Jou-sama?  
Jou-sama: *Kisses Majorin* We don't need mistletoe Majorin!  
Me: *Gulp*  
Aiko: LULU-CHAN!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko was smiling at the audience.

"Whatever your beliefs, the Christmas season represents peace, love, and charity among people everywhere."

Her smile widened.

"Merry Christmas and season's greetings."

She then walked off.

"Sometimes I'm so sentimental I could just kiss myself."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hana walked next to the Christmas tree.

"I love Christmas." She said.

"The parties, the presents." She squealed.

"The carolling, the presents, the food, the presents, the decorating, the presents, the fun, and the presents. Merry Christmas!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Garfield Ojamajo readers are very special people!" Jou-sama started.

"You mean more to me than there is space here to express!" she continued.

"I love you all!"

She walked off then came back. "Majorin is STILL more important."

She then started walking off again.

"Have a happy holiday. I'll be funny again tomorrow, trust me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"MERRY CHRISTMAS GIRLS!" Majorika shouted.

The girls grinned at her.

"There's nothing like having the whole family together at Christmas, right?" Majorika sighed.

The girls are now all day-dreaming of their parents.

"Jouji-mama!" Jou-sama cried.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Majorin tiptoed over to a sleeping Doremi and Pop.

"Oh girls! It's-"

ZIP!

"Christmas Morning." She finished, looking at Doremi and Pop who were wide awake and sitting in front of presents.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

SMACK!

"Gotcha." Jou-sama said to Majorin who was staring at the mistletoe that Jou-sama was holding above her head.

Majoruka stared at them in shock.

SMACK!

"Gotcha." Akatsuki said to Doremi who was staring at the mistletoe that Akatsuki was holding above her head.

Tamaki stared at them in shock.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aiko rubbed her eyes.

"364 days out of the year, I can't pry the girls and guys out of bed with a chocolate bar!"

She flicked on the light.

"Christmas morning, however..."

All the FLAT4 and the witches and Ojamajos are seen with big grins sitting behind their presents.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A humongous present that has a tag with 'Hazuki and Onpu' on it is shown on screen.

Suddenly the lid lifts up to show two amethyst eyes and two pale chestnut eyes.

"Merry Christmas."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The King of the Wizard World was standing at the foot of his palace.

"Peace in the world and goodwill to men." He said cheerfully.

Pop came up and tapped her foot against the ground.

The King out his arm around her shoulders. "Women too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tooru is seen with a very circular face.

It then shows that he's looking into a bauble.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey!" Leon yelled.

"You know, that Santa is even nicer then I thought."

"He left me a cookie." He said, cheerfully, holding up the said cookie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ahem."

"A one, a two, a one two,-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" All the witches and wizards yelled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's Christmas again old friend." Pop said to a teddy bear.

"Time to exchange our annual Christmas gift."

She then hugged the teddy bear.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two eyes opened on a sleeping figure.

"Rise and shine!" one of the figures said while the other shone the torch on the sleeping figure, who woke up immediately.

The sleeping figure had been Majoheart.

"Christmas morning comes earlier every year." Majoheart said to the audience.

"Which one should we open first Majorin?" Jou-sama's voice asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh Tooru-kun! A charm bracelet, how darling!" Onou sighed.

"See there's a little witch charm and a little wizard charm." Tooru said.

"Where's yours?" Onpu asked.

"That's the rose." Tooru said.

"They were fresh out of dork charms." Aiko addressed the audience.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A chimney is shown on the screen.

Momoko comes down the chimney upside down.

"Samtsirhc Yrrem!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hazuki came across a snowman.

She turned around and fiddled with something on the ground.

"Merry Christmas!" she said to the snowman which now had a snow present in front of it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We wish you a ripper Christmas!"

"A full ball ripper Christmas!"

"A dead set ripper Christmas!"

"And a snappy new year!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Onpu sat on the couch in front of the fire.

...

"Ever had a time when you have nothing to do?" she asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!"

"How many times have we said that?" Aiko asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Me: That's all! I actually did this in three days!  
Onpu: Good job!  
Hazuki: We're really proud of you Lulu-chan!  
Jou-sama: But what were you going to make Aiko-chan do?  
Majorin: Yes, I'm rather curious as well.  
Majorika & Majoruka: SAMBA!  
Me: First of all, all REAL witches need to live!  
All witches: EHHHH! WE'RE CURIOUS TOO!  
Me: Sorry! Only the Ojamajos and the FLAT4 allowed!  
All witches: FINE! *Leave*  
Aiko: Okay! WHAT IS IT!?  
Me: This! *Flicks wrist causing Leon to be pulled closer to Aiko and vice versa*  
Leon: Okay! What are you doing!?  
Me: *Flicks wrist again causing Leon and Aiko to kiss*  
Akatsuki & Doremi: OH!  
Fujio & Hazuki: MY!  
Tooru & Onpu: GOD!  
Leon & Aiko: HMMMMMMMMMM!  
Me: That's all!  
Leon & Aiko: *Manage to break apart, panting*  
Momoko: ****  
Aiko:... That felt nice...  
Leon:... Mhm...  
Others: OH MY GOD!  
Momoko: EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!  
Me: That's all! Bye!  
Ojamajos & FLAT4: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
Me: Look for a FLAT4xOjamajos fanfiction in a month or two!  
Ojamajos & FLAT4: WHAT!  
**


End file.
